killingevefandomcom-20200213-history
Anna Aanmokoba
Anna Leonova is one of the characters in the BBC series Killing Eve. She is a teacher who lives just outside Moscow. She is also the wife of Maxi Leonova. Oksana was her school student and former lover. Background Significance in series "I'll Deal with Him Later" Konstantin wants Villanelle assessed because of the mess she left in London. Villanelle shows up to her assessment with Jerome in a flouncy pink dress. Konstantin is also there as Jerome questions her about her job and her state of mind. He shows her a picture of a hanged man and she compliments his legs. He then shows her a picture of a hanged dog and Villanelle pretends to get worked up over it before laughing at him. Konstantin passes Jerome a piece of paper. Jerome asks Villanelle if she still dreams about Anna and reveals a faceless portrait surrounded by dark curls on the paper. Villanelle tells them it is not a portrait of Anna. Jerome refuses to sign her off. "I Have a Thing About Bathrooms" Konstantin suggests Villanelle visits Nadia in Russia. Villanelle worries about running into "Anna" before she questions Konstantin about the Twelve. "Take Me to the Hole!" Eve, Konstantin, and Carolyn question Nadia, offering her release from prison and transport to the UK. Nadia mentions the name "Anna" and Konstantin commands her to tell them. Eve calls Kenny to see what he found out about Anna. Kenny tells her that Anna was the wife of the man Villanelle had castrated six years previously. "I Don't Want to Be Free" Kenny provides Anna's address to Eve and she tells him it is okay if he wants to go back to London. He wants to stay and is planning on going through the CCTV cameras at the prison to look for Villanelle. Eve visits Anna where she works as a language teacher. Eve lets Anna believe Oksana/Villanelle is still dead as she questions Anna on why a secret organization might have recruited Oksana. Anna reveals she has a few letters from Oksana at home. In Anna's apartment, she gives Eve a large box filled with letters and gifts from Oksana. The letters are all written in French, Oksana's favorite language. Eve pries and Anna reveals that she gave Oksana extra time and attention because everyone else was fearful of her. Oksana would give her gifts of expensive perfume and designer clothes but she did not like Anna's husband, Max, and claimed that Anna only loved him for his penis. One night, when Anna came home, there were balloons and a cake and Oksana had castrated and murdered Max. Eve finally reveals that Oksana is not dead and is currently in Moscow. Eve pulls out the old photo of Carolyn and Konstantin and Anna points out Konstantin as the man who told her that Oksana had died. Anna gives Eve a bag, saying it arrived a month after Oksana had died. Eve opens it and finds an expensive French coat. Unbeknownst to Anna, sewn into the lining of the coat is a passport for "Marta Poslovina" with Villanelle's picture, credit cards, and money. Eve takes the passport and a picture of Oksana and shoves them into her purse before returning the coat to Anna. Anna brings Eve some cake to take home. Anna asks her to let her know if she finds Oksana so Anna can forgive her before warning Eve that she is Oksana's type. As Eve is leaving, she turns around and asks bluntly if Anna ever had sex with Oksana. Anna says no and slams the door on Eve. "God, I'm Tired" At breakfast, Carolyn tries to send Kenny away but he asks why Konstantin's security isn't looking for Villanelle and Irina. Konstantin reveals that the Twelve want him dead. Eve thinks they should go back to Anna's and calls her. Konstantin decides to go with Eve to Anna's and they will bring her back to the hotel. Anna's phone rings just as her doorbell buzzes and she opens the door to Irina. Irina pushes her way inside while Villanelle stands out of sight in the hallway, pointing a gun. While Anna is distracted with Irina, Villanelle sneaks into Anna's apartment. Anna suggest calling the police to help Irina get home and Irina agrees, much to Villanelle's annoyance. Villanelle enters Anna's bedroom and looks for the coat she sent, finding it under the bed. She pulls it out and checks the lining, retrieving a note from Eve that reads, "Sorry Baby X." Anna discovers Villanelle in her bedroom and Villanelle pulls the gun on Anna, demanding to know where Eve is. Anna wants to tend to Villanelle's wounds before giving Villanelle Eve's number. Konstantin drives Eve to Anna's apartment, already knowing where she lives without Eve giving him the address. Anna is busy gathering supplies to treat Villanelle's wounds. Villanelle notices how Anna has not changed the apartment at all since Villanelle killed her husband, Max. Villanelle reveals to Irina that she and Anna had sex. Anna turns around, brandishing a gun. Villanelle scoffs at Anna being able to shoot her and points her own gun at Anna. Anna turns the gun under her chin and shoots herself so Villanelle cannot kill her. Villanelle commands Irina to get Anna's phone and find some money. Eve's phone rings with Anna's number but it is Villanelle demanding her passport. Notes and trivia References Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Deceased characters